


Șoptind magie

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Dacă puteți controla oamenii cu vocea ta, dar nu se poate controla această putere... Nu e mai mult un blestem decât o putere?





	Șoptind magie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not translate this myself. I used Google translate to go sentence by sentence. It's been making me happy to see people that prefer a language besides English read my stuff and enjoy it, so I figured it was worth my time if it made even one person happy.

Motivul pentru care Mathew vorbește într-o șoaptă este pentru că vocea lui este magică atunci când este vorbită cu glas tare. Vocea lui poate controla orice ființe magice apropiate, oricare care îl aude, și problema cu asta este că națiunile cu siguranță nu sunt umane, și nici compania pe care o țin ca Anglia și zânele Norvegiei.

Motivul tăcerii sale e simplu. Nu vrea să rănească pe nimeni. Niciodată. Nu după ce s-a întâmplat data trecută. Nu a vrut niciodată să-și rănească propriul frate. Niciodată. Tot ce a putut spune acum... a fost că el a fost norocos Anglia a fost acolo și Norvegia a fost, de asemenea, de peste pentru o vizită, și că au șters amintirile tuturor de incident.

El a știut și au știut că el ar fi devenit un paria sociale, dacă cineva și-a amintit (o dată el a dat imediat înapoi amintirile lor, astfel încât acestea să știe situația... astfel încât acestea au fost mai flexibil și mai ușor de controlat și le-a poruncit să-l ajute). Deci, acum el a fost singurul care știa despre ea, și totuși el ar reușit încă să se transforme într-o epavă socială, doar pentru că el a fost întotdeauna clipească departe de conversații și altele, în general.

Și totul a fost din cauza gâtului lui blestemat. Ei bine, coardele vocale.

De ce nu ar fi putut avea un control mai general al magiei ca membrii clubului magie? De ce nimeni altcineva nu pare să fie afectat de o putere de neclintit?

Nu a fost corect. Pur și simplu nu a fost corect...

Celelalte națiuni în cele din urmă îl văd pentru un timp și se duc la un bar, dar Mathew este îngrozit pentru a găsi că el nu poate controla volumul său și vorbește cu voce tare în timp ce la bar (el are o pasiune pe Gilbert) și știe că este magia lui, care face Gilbert , care l-au văzut doar vreodată ca un prieten, începe să flirteze cu el, și așa fuge acasă în cazul în care el face kumajirou Du-te crawling departe atunci când vine să investigheze și vede plâns Canada.

"Eu doar nu vreau să vă rănesc," Mathew sufocat ca el a rămas holbezi la foc cu lacrimi de rulare în jos ochii lui.

Și asta a fost atunci când Mathew a decis că vorbitul în liniște nu era suficient. El nu a putut avea nici o interacțiune cu colegii săi națiuni. Încă o dată. A fost prea periculos, pentru ei și mai ales pentru el. N-a vrut să facă pe nimeni să fie forțat să facă ceva. A fost doar imoral.  
Mathew a mai simțit o urmă de lacrimă pe obraz, și apoi a decis că el va apela prim-ministrul său în dimineața pentru a da anunțul că națiunea Canadei nu ar fi participarea la orice mai multe reuniuni în persoană. El ar putea întotdeauna doar răspunde la e-mail-uri și scrie note, după toate...

Cu asta a decis, Mathew a adormit.

Și, în dimineața următoare, primul ministru a fost chemat și aranjamentele făcute.

În ceea ce-l privește pe Mathew, nu și-ar mai vedea niciodată semenii. El nu ar vedea fratele său din nou, tatăl său, Anglia... sau Prusia.

Mai ales Prusia.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
> Sper să vă văd pe toți în imagini de greve climatice, care se întâmplă în întreaga lume! Am fost izbitoare în fiecare vineri acum de luni de zile. Avem nevoie de cât mai mulți oameni posibil pentru a face acest lucru. Dacă vă place munca mea aici, vă rugăm să ia în considerare a lua o oră, sau mai mult, de timp pentru a merge și să se ridice în picioare pentru viitorul nostru. Acest climat de urgență va însemna că eu sunt mai susceptibile de a muri de schimbările climatice decât am să mor de bătrânețe, să nu mai vorbim oricine altcineva de pe pamant este, de asemenea, amenințat. Avem nevoie de actiune. Așa că, te rog, fă tot ce poți.  
> Noroc  
> Nord  
> #Fridays pentru #Strike viitorului pentru #Climate greve climatice #fff


End file.
